loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Elliot Reid
Elliot Reid, is a main character from the TV show, Scrubs. She is a doctor at Sacred Heart Hospital, and an on-again-off-again love interest to the show's main character, John "J.D." Dorian. Romances J.D. It seems that J.D. has a crush on her from the first episode. However, they do not start officially dating until the episode, "My Drug Buddy", but then they break up in the next episode, "My Bed Banter & Beyond", because they kept fighting. However, they still had feelings for each other. In the next season, they decide to become "sex buddies", but not actually date. However, this didn't work out, because it made things awkward when working with each other. In Season 3, when Elliot started dating Sean, J.D. realizes he still loves her, and she eventually breaks up with Sean for J.D.. Unfortunately, once J.D, was able to have her, he realized he didn't want her anymore, and broke up with Elliot, and start fighting more than ever. After taking some time to forgive J.D. their friendship eventually grows strong again. However, due to the large amount of work required by their jobs they rarely have time for each other, even while being roommates. During Season 8, after the two have been just friends for a while, they decide to start dating again. This time, their relationship works out, and the two remain a couple for the rest of the show's run. J.D. even tells Elliot he loves her more than his best friend, Turk. In the first episode of Season 9, Elliot and J.D. have gotten married, and Elliot is pregnant. Janitor The hospital janitor has a crush on Elliot. Although he can be very mean to most characters (particularly to J.D.) he always treats Elliot very nicely. She one time even pretended to date the Janitor to help him win a bet, but the two never actually dated. Sean Kelly Elliot and Sean have dated twice in the coarse of the show. The first time they date in season 1, she breaks up with him to do all the stress in her life. The two date again in season 3. Although things seemed to be set between the two, Elliot slept with J.D. while Sean was away in New Zealand for six months. When he returns, she chooses Sean over J.D., but after J.D. stands up for himself, she dumps Sean for J.D. Keith Dudemeister Elliot met Keith when he was an intern, and she was in her fifth year. At first, their relationship was just "sex buddies", but eventually it becomes a real relationship. Keith actually proposes to her after a year, and the two get engaged. Elliot is happy at first, but after thinking their relationship over, she realizes that they are moving too fast, and the only reason she agreed to marry him was because she wants to be a wedding bride. Elliot calls off the wedding, leaving Keith brokenhearted. However, a week later, when Keith continuously insults her, Elliotchanges her mind, then reverses her decision again, leaving Keith emotionally shattered and furious. A year later, after many insults were yelled by Keith, Elliot apologizes to Keith for not taking time to understand how much she really hurt him. Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Doctors/Nurses Category:Scrubs Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Humans